His True Self Finally Shows
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Gary/Ash Gary is the leader of a gang and finally reveals his secret side when they keep hurting Ash.


"Oh look, it's little Ash Ketchum.", a few kids walked up to Ash.

"Hey little Ashy, come over here."

"No.", Ash looked sternly at them.

"Now now, I know you didn't just tell us no. You know what happens to kids who disobey right Ashy boy?", the gang walked up to Ash.

'Why does Gary's gang always have to jump me for no reason?', Ash grew scared as they balled up their fists and swung at him.

"Yo, someone keep an eye out for Gary!", one of them hollered.

"Yes sir!"

'Gary has no idea of any of this? I thought he would be the first one to do this to me.'

The boys kept punching and kicking Ash for what felt like hours. They left Ash spitting out blood because of the couple of teeth they knocked out of his mouth and they busted his nose.

Ash got up, scared to go home because of his Mom worrying about him, and walked to the river that was walking distance from Pallet town. ' I can clean up there. A person or two might be there and they might ask questions but who cares as long as my mom doesn't see me like this. Then, what if Gary catches me like this. Who cares?' Ash limped on.

When Ash got to the river and started to clean up he saw a familiar person across the river a good distance away. 'There's no proof he can see me right?', Ash froze when he noticed it was Gary.

When he took a closer look he noticed that Gary was staring his direction and right at him. Ash freaked and hid behind a tree. He stood there for a few minutes then checked where he saw Gary before. He was gone now. 'And I said who cares if I see him, who was I kidding?'

Ash came out fro behind the tree walking back to the water.

"I thought you were here!", Gary jumped down from the tree Ash was hiding behind.

Gary's face was very close to Ash's and Ash's face turned blood red. "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GARY!", Ash finally stuttered out.

Gary scanned over Ash. "Why do you look like this?"

"L-like w-what?", Ash smiled to hold back his fear.

Gary swung his fist and hit the tree behind Ash. Ash started to shake. " Why are you covered in bruises, blood and ripped up clothes?"

"I was playing and I feel. You know climbing trees and stuff.", Ash tried to hide the truth.

"You're lying to me aren't you Ash?", Gary gave an evil glare.

"N-no.", Ash tried to walk away when Gary grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Ga-", Gary kissed Ash sweetly on the lips.

"Don't hide things from me please. Especially things or people who hurt you.", Gary looked worried.

"W-why d-did you k-ki-kiss me?", Ash's face was so red he made a tomato jealous.

"I like you, why else."

"B-but you're my enemy and we're-"

"Boys? Ash, just because we're the same gender that doesn't mean we can't like or love each other like this.", Gary smiled, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up.", he grabbed Ash's hand and lead him to his house.

* * *

><p>"Hey boss! Beating up poor lil Ashy boy I see."<p>

"Nice boss."

One of them tried to get a high five from Gary but Gary kicked him away, "I'm only saying this one time got it! **STAY AWAY AND DO NOT HURT MY ASH! **Got it!"

His gang looked angry. "Yo boss, did you hear yourself right, you just said he was your Ash."

"I know what I said. If I catch him hurt again and I have the slightest feeling you brainless dopes did it, nothing is going to turn out good ok."

"Yes boss!"

"Now get lost!"

The gang of boys ran away in fear of Gary.

"Gary? Why?", Ash whimpered.

Gary looked back at the cute little black haired boy. "Why what Ash?"

"Why do they hurt me so much? Why do you like me? I thought you hated me."

"They hurt you because it's my fault. I showed I hate you and they thought I really did so they thought they were doing me a favor. I showed I hated you because I didn't want you to know and I was trying to push my real feelings away because I didn't believe it and I didn't think it was natural. I like you because you are innocent and no matter how mean I am to you you always try to get me back and you never back down. You have that determination inside you and I love it. Plus your cute and caring. You do anything to make things better.", Gary rubbed Ash's head and wiped away a few tears that formed in Ash's eyes.

Gary walked Ash into his house and Ash sat down. Gary came in with a wash cloth and a bottle of medicine. Gary cleaned up Ash's cuts and bruises the best he could and put the stuff up. "Tell me, was it them?" Ash nodded. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ash looked away. Gary sighed, "Fine. Just tell me when they do something to you again."

Ash nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's boss's problem? What is he gay or something?"<p>

"We have a gay boss?"

The boy who always spoke up and started the beat down on Ash just chuckled, "So our gang leader does have a secret. I have a plan."

"Really Derek? What is it?"

"Gather around everybody! I have a plan to ruin our boss and take this gang as our own!", he shouted to everyone walking with him.

Close by Daisy, Gary's sister was listening in. 'I should find Gary. He finally showed his true self I see. He can protect Ash better than anyone. Let's just hope that he doesn't hide himself at the last minute.'

Daisy got up and left in search of her brother.

* * *

><p>Ash was laying down in the grass taking a nap when a shadow was casted over him and he was yanked up from his peaceful sleep.<p>

He let out a scream and they covered his mouth, "Quiet brat!", Derek slapped him.

"We're going to use you as bait. Yeah, we know our boss's secret. We don't take kindly of having a gay leader."

A few leaves fell from to the ground and Gary landed behind him. "Here he is."

"Let him go Derek.", Gary growled walking towards him.

"Fine.", he threw Ash to the groun brutally, "You're the one I want to fight anyways."

"Let's go then.", Gary punched Derek in the gut and Derek kneed Gary.

They exchanged blows until they were out of breath and beaten badly. Gary finished it all off with grabbing Derek's hair and bashing his knee into Derek's face knocking him unconscious. Gary was breathing heavily when he turned around, "Anyone else?"

"W-we had no idea he planned that.", they all cowered huddling together scared of what Gary would do next.

"Get lost!", they all ran and Gary started to fall from exhaustion. Ash was there to catch him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to have-"

Ash boldly kissed Gary, "Gary I've been thinking and I realized you're right. I don't care who's all against it or anything. I'm sorry everyone wants to hurt me and you go through all the trouble of protecting me. But **I LOVE YOU,** and if you'll take this helpless boy. I'll make it all up to you.", Ash smiled and so did Gary.

"Of course. This boy is one worth protecting and going to hell and back for. I love him too.", Gary kissed Ash once again.

"It's about time you two got together and Gary showed his real self!", Daisy interrupted them.

**The End**


End file.
